


once upon a time in winter wonderland

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Christmas Time [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Getting Together, Home for Christmas, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam takes Theo home for Christmas even though they are not together yet.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Christmas Time [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046095
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68
Collections: Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	once upon a time in winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> Happy Holidays from your Secret Santa! 🎄

"...to come with me."

Theo, having tuned out of Liam’s rambling for the last few minutes stares at his roommate incredulously, "you want me to what?"

"To come home with me over Christmas. I know you will only sit in this room and watch Netflix anyway and I hate the thought of you being alone on a Holiday."

Theo's heart beats faster at that, like always when Liam made a sweet, thoughtful comment like this. It happened more often lately, or maybe he was just more in tune with it because well, that's what happens when you catch feelings for your only real friend who you're also living with.

"Also, my aunt Susan will be there and she really pisses me off, but you help keeping me calm so…"

Liam trails off again but his hopeful puppy eyes stay trained to Theo's face. His brain tells him that this is a bad idea, that he will never get over his impossible crush if he continues to follow him around but his heart beats faster at the thought of him and Liam sitting under the Christmas tree, wearing cosy sweaters and woolen socks.

"But you need to help me get presents for your parents. It's rude to show up empty-handed."

Liam lets out a squeak so embarrassing, Theo would have teased him about it if the sound wasn't accompanied by a tight hug.

"Thank you! You will not regret this, we will have so much fun", the smaller boy whispers in his ear and when Theo slowly closes his arms around Liam, returning the hug, a warmth spreads in his chest so comfortable, it's already worth the inevitable heartbreak.

~🎄~

"And oh! Over there, that church! That's where my parents got married!"

Theo spares a brief glance at said building before turning his attention back to the way Liam's cheeks are flushed with excitement as he points out sights left and right the road they are taking to get to the Dunbar-Geyer's family home.

Their uber driver, to his credit, hasn't shown his annoyance if it's there, he's a professional, concentrating on driving while Theo takes in the small town winter wonderland that is just upstate from New York City.

Their drive from the airport isn't too far and before long the car stops in front of a classical, if generous in size, two story house. It's already decorated with fairy lights around the bushes in the front yard and over the porch entrance.

Liam hops out of the car, face-splitting grin in place, "welcome to my home, Theo!"

Before the boy can answer, the front door flies open so fast the beautiful green reef on it almost falls off and a petite blonde woman walks out of it.

"Mum!" Liam takes off running and she catches his far more muscular frame with a laugh that turns into a squeal when he uses the momentum to spin her around.

Theo shakes his head but he can't hide the sad smile creeping onto his features. To stay busy he turns towards the still waiting uber driver, he tips him generously before unloading their suitcases from the back and wishing the guy the obligatory happy holidays.

As he drives off, Theo slowly carries both suitcases up to the house. 

As his steps come closer, Liam turns around.

"Mum, this is Theo."

One sentence, but Jenna Geyer's face lights up with recognition immediately.

"Theo! I've heard so much about you! Welcome to our home, we are all so happy you decided to join us for the holidays, especially Liam!"

Theo feels his cheeks turning red as he sets down the bags to extend a hand, "a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Geyer."

Jenna ignores the proposed handshake and pulls him into a hug instead, "please, call me Jenna."

  
  


As soon as they are inside the house, Theo feels at home. It's a weird, unfamiliar feeling that he didn't have for a long time. His father's house grew cold after his sister's death and his mum's constant absence and even the small apartment he shares with Liam could never reach this level of instant comfort he gets from this house.

"David is still at work but he managed to get the 25th off", Jenna explains while they are making their way upstairs, "and I tried cleaning up the spare room a bit so you guys wouldn't have to share Liam's childhood bedroom", with that she opens the first door to the right.

A simple room, pull out couch loaded with a comforter set already comes into view, the various fitness machines, a sewing desk, a guitar and some boxes (all labeled with different hobbies) are pushed to the walls to make more space.

Liam laughs at his forced neutral face. "Mum has a hobby problem. She can't stick to anything for long."

"Hey!", Jenna playfully punches him on the shoulder, "I just like to try new things!"

Theo steps further into the room, setting down his suitcase on the bed, "I think it's wonderful."

Liam, watching him, sees his eyes glued to the guitar and says, "you should play something for us on Christmas."

Which launches a conversation about Theo's musical interests between mother and son, leaving Theo time to take in the room fully. Outside the window it started snowing again and he can feel the peacefulness of it affecting him already.

~🎄~

When Theo wakes up the next morning the house is still quiet but he is used to it, whenever Liam doesn't have classes or work he can't be bothered to get up before 11am. 

After a quick trip to the bathroom Theo decides to go downstairs and start on breakfast.

Apparently Jenna is where Liam got his sweet tooth from because as soon as the smell of pancakes wafts through the house two tousled figures appear in the doorframe.

"Hm… that smells good. He's a keeper, Li", Jenna grabs a cup and slumps down at the table to nurse her first coffee of the day, not realizing that both boys in her kitchen just turned into living tomatoes.

_ He is not protesting though… _ a small voice in Theo's head whispers and that thought alone is enough to bring a smile to his face, maybe coming here was a good idea after all.

After breakfast him and Liam are ordered to go get a tree for the living room and so they pull on a warm coat, gloves and hats before heading down the path behind the house, leading to a small forest area just visible on the horizon.

  
  


The first few minutes are spent in silence but somehow with Liam, it's never awkward silence, Theo never feels like he has to talk with the other boy. But when they reach the first trees, Liam speaks up.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, your living room ceiling is pretty high, so I would say we can go at least six feet or the tree will look weird", Theo looks around, "over there, those seem promising!"

Liam bites his lip, "no, I meant. My mum, our house… do you… like it here?"

Stopping mid-step on his way towards the trees in question Theo turns around.

"Liam… of course I like it here. And Jenna is basically an older version of you so that's not even a question!"

"She is, isn't she?", Liam laughs and steps closer, taking Theo's gloved hand. He can still feel the warmth of the touch through the material.

"I am happy you came Theo. Just the thought of you spending Christmas alone…", his gaze trails off along with his voice as he looks anywhere but in Theo's eyes. 

"Well, I like you, little wolf", the silly pet name, originating from a Start-of-the-Semester party Liam can barely remember, paints a smile on his face, "so until you tell me to leave, you are stuck with me."

Liam's grip on his hand gets stronger.

"Why would I tell you to leave?"

Theo shrugs, starting to walk again, consequently pulling Liam with him through their still joined hands, "one day you will realize that you could do so much better. And that's fine, I just want to enjoy your company while I can. Until you will find someone to bring home and introduce to your parents, someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Liam stops walking again. By now they are in the middle of a beautifully snowed in forest of Christmas trees, firs and pines and spruces all around them, but Theo's attention is all on the boy by his side, who looks at him with big blue eyes and a soft smile.

"Theo", he says, "I already did find that someone", and before cold dread can take a hold of Theo's heart he continues, "it's you. It's been you since the day we became roommates in Freshman year. I knew you were my forever."

He stops and swallows.

"The only thing I didn't know is whether you felt the same way…"

It is then that Theo's heart skips a beat only to power on with a new-found rhythm, in sync with Liam's own organ. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve this", he whispers, voice almost lost in the falling snow neither of them notices, "but I really need you to kiss me now before I wake up."

Liam laughs, happiness bubbling over, his hand finally loosening the vice-like grip on Theo's, only to frame his face with both of his mittens, "I can kiss you as often as you want to because this is not a dream."

~🎄~

And when they come back to the house hours later, noses red from the cold, lips red from kissing and a tree on their shoulders, Theo still didn't wake up.

The front door is open and Jenna leans against the frame, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"So, I guess I get my home gym back earlier than I thought?"


End file.
